vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103303-being-able-to-use-credd-to-change-path
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You have it backwards, the whole point of credd is so this game isn't pay to win. Anyone can get credd and it isn't hard, that's what it means to have a market. Being able to change paths with credd would give equal ground. If you believe it to be so game breaking the option to have it only changed once might work as well. | |} ---- For those of us stuck in a path they absolutely abhor, i thank you for saying this. Sometimes you make the wrong choice, and let's be real, Path is a minor part of your character. They SHOULD allow a one-time only swap of path, for those that realize too late that they simply do not like it. To make it so "everyone" doesn't swap to scientist at 50, make it so the choice must be made by 25. By then, you should know if it's a path you enjoy leveling or not, without giving the option to pick an "easy" leveling path to get to 50, and swapping to a "useful" one at 50. Edit to add: Or restrict it by path level, so people can't just grind out path's for the costume, then swap. Restrict to path level 5 or lower instead of by level, level 6 being the first you get a costume. | |} ---- At this point in the game changing path wouldn't be, at least in my opinion, game changing, but they have stated they want to expand upon paths to make them more in depth in the future. They also stated in the Nexus report today, even though it won't be in-game for a while, that there will be at some point an option to change your path without this being the option. | |} ---- The race change was stated. Not the path. This should be an outlet for what credd can be used on. There shouldn't be a character level restriction. A one time only change would be more than enough. | |} ---- The path was as well by Frost. And I still disagree especially with the changes they plan to make to paths. It's a little short-sighted at this point until we know how they plan to change paths down the line | |} ---- Short sighted or not it wouldn't matter if they allowed us to change our path throughout a certain time period as well. If the changes were so drastic they could simply implement tickets we could exchange credd for that expire after a few days so we don't end up being able to have the option at all times. These things could be controlled and there would be nothing more than benefits gained from doing so. Not everybody can afford two credd, allowing only those who know what they're doing to have the option to change. | |} ---- ---- Haha heavens forbid anyone pick a path for fun! Oh wait, you no doubt think paths are zero fun. Like everything about the game. What a crap game. Also offering switches for CREDD would be yet another nail in the PAY2WIN coffin since everyone who pays cash could switch to the useful paths! *gasp* | |} ---- ---- IMO none of them are fun - they are extremely tedious and repetitive. All my toons are Settler or Scientist because if they are going to be a pain to level, might as well get something useful out of it. | |} ---- How the *cupcake* does a one time exchange in path lead to a pay2win coffin? You can still buy credd with gold, what the hell do you not understand? What is the point of a path if you aren't going to get any use out of it? | |} ---- I'll tell you what I do understand instead: Sarcasm. Take notes. :rolleyes: Krighton will understand. Everyone else can feel free to ignore my post. | |} ---- BoOOoOOom! #HeadShot Anyone else care to post something to the contrary because this is on point. Done. | |} ---- Sweet bro, totally sweet. I am so happy for you. :) | |} ---- ---- I'm not all that interested in letting us change paths, but if we did, I would assume that we start at lvl 1 on the new path no matter what level the other one is, and that we loose access to all the stuff we've unlocked with the old path. Skills, costumes, even FABkits. | |} ---- The paths are there to add more content you want to play. If you find all paths boring, maybe this just isn't the game for you. | |} ---- What she has in mind is perfect. A one time change into a new path, you do not keep anything from the old one. | |} ---- ---- If you're going to say the choice must be made by level 25, then you may as well just have people re-roll to get a new path. 25 doesn't take long. And I'd hope people would get a feel for their path well before level 25 anyway. | |} ---- I have more than 40 hours into my level 25. There's questing, crafting, housing, and other stuff that i wouldn't readily just reroll because I'm not enjoying my path. I can change my craft with only a few restrictions, but being stuck in my path with absolutely no option but to reroll? I'm far too invested in my character by level 25. I know people would have a feel for their path by level 25, which is why I would restrict a path change to BELOW 25, so that, like i said, people can't chose an "easy" path while leveling, and swap to a "useful" one at cap. | |} ---- Clearly you and nottino have gained the same misconception. There's no path that you could possibly change to that would make the endgame easier. Read what i've posted above, it would be more than a fair alternate to rerolling. Now please, you and nottino need to stop your thoughtless posts that don't contribute half a shit to the topic. | |} ----